Together As One
by twatlighter1
Summary: A different version of Isle Esme - no dilution. Bella and Edward undergo the unknown together and find that somethings really are worth waiting for. Smut ensues. Please read and review!


"I promised we would try

"I promised we would try."

Looking at him standing under the silver glow of the moon, I was certain that Zeus had simply plucked the most brilliantly lit stars from the heavens, and with precise certainty, concocted the most beautiful being. He was sheer, unrequited pure light against the darkness –no streetlamps or headlights for my flawed human eyes– and for the millionth time since I'd met him, I was breathless. The sparkling glimmer from the constellations above us nearly reflected off his sculpted chest and down his carved stomach, right to the little trail of hair that led into the water…

"Bella," he whispered as I took his hand in mine, resting it in the small crevice between my breasts.

The look in his eyes was almost pleading, as if this kind of behavior was torture, but I knew that deep down, he wanted this as much as me. I watched coyly as his body shivered, the frantic beating of my wild heart pulsating in my own ears. I could only imagine what it sounded like to him as I stood before him, completely naked, the top half of my body exposed to his eyes for the first time. Goosebumps erupted all over my chest, sending waves of emotions to a core in the very center of my being; something I'd never felt before, something I had never experienced…

I watched his eyes as they left my face and travelled ever so slowly to our hands, where they rested briefly. With great trepidation, his left hand moved up to meet his right, bit by bit, until he moved them apart, caressing my breasts for the very first time. I couldn't help but smile as undulations of pleasure hit that burning spot, that place in the middle of my body where heat was rapidly pooling; his eyes were alight with wonder, the ochre stare blazing as I allowed to him explore me.

The feeling of his ice cold hands cupping my quivering chest, coupled with the warm water splashing against my waist, sent my senses into a frenzy; I fought off the urge to shiver, to shake, to scream out in pleasure, to pull his face into mine… I knew with any sign of weakness, he would stop. The lion caressing the lamb.

Without any warning, he tested the waters; his fingers gently closed around my breasts, the pressure sending another crashing wave of bliss to that core in my center, and to a place I hadn't given much thought to until now.

The place between my legs I was so serenely unaware of suddenly felt like it was screaming at me, vibrating from the pleasure and aching for more. My body acted of its own accord and my hands lunged at Edward's mesmerized face; our faces locked passionately, my hands tearing at his hair to pull him closer to me, but he was holding me at a distance. His large, pale hands were gripping me tightly around the ribcage, determined to keep a six-inch space between us.

"Edward…"

His name came out in a moan, and I hadn't even realized I had said anything until he groaned back into my mouth, but his grip on my sides only became stronger. I wanted so desperately to push my body into his, to feel every inch of the glorious marble statue against mine, to know that he had a weakness like me… But he was so damn istubborn/i.

"Bella," he breathed, his sweet breathe lingering in my mouth. "Bella, please, take it slow…"

My mind knew to listen to him, that Edward was only taking the best route to keep me safe, but my body's urges were overwhelming. I could feel the voice of reason fading away in my mind, and when his thumb gently grazed over my nipple, I was done for.

"Edward."

My voice came out firmer than I intended, but as my right hand unravelled from his hair and trailed down his body, my mouth denying any break in the kiss, I could literally feel his resolve fading away. My hand lingered briefly on his hard, chiselled stomach before I made the plunge I had been so afraid of.

Edward gasped an unnecessary breath when my hand gingerly enclosed his length. His body froze, my angel suddenly a true statue. I watched him carefully, watched as his lavender eyelids slowly closed, and his mouth formed a perfect, round O. Even though I was dealing with a vampire, my hand tightened tenderly, slowly, carefully, around him, the feeling of his cold against the water sending electricity through my body.

This was not at all helping the vibrations between my legs.

For whatever reasons, the last few shreds of humility that had been reeling in my mind faded into the abyss, and the instinctive, sexual side of me took over. I pushed my body into his, my fingers nimbly stroking his cock, guiding it carefully to the place that so desperately wanted attention. With his tip pressed against my untouched folds, I all but unravelled.

"God… you little…" he breathed, his lips somehow finding their way to my neck, where he kissed me gently.

We stood there for an indefinite amount of time, his head craned downward with his lips pressed softly against my neck; his cool breath caressed my heightened nerves. I kept my hand firmly around his rapidly growing erection, the tip of him strategically placed but a fraction of an inch from my virtue. I let my mouth wander to his collarbone, where I left a trail of reassuring kisses. In another act of unexpected boldness, my tongue snaked out and as it rolled across the nape of his neck, I felt his grip around my sides loosen.

I was winning.

His hands roamed south so slowly that I thought I was simply going to melt. Part of me wanted to see his face when he felt my body like this for the first time, to gauge his reaction of my physique, but my attempts to pull away were futile. It seemed as though his instinctive, sexual side had taken over him too.

Fingers like icicles traced my body, taking in the curves of my hips, feeling the indentation of the dimples just above my bum… All the while, his tongue hungrily exploring my mouth, his sweet, musky taste clouding my mind and sending my labored breathing into overdrive. With one hand firmly enclosed upon his length, my other hand travelled to his hair, entwining fiercely, pulling him closer.

Finally, ifinally/i his brazen, marble palms grazed over my abdomen, and with tender, easy coaxing his index finger curled down and parted those lips. Fire flooded through me as he stroked my nub lightly at first, that inexplicable place in the center of my body pulsating with desire. My grip on his member tightened and I pulled it toward me, desperate for the connection.

We groaned into each other's mouth simultaneously.

"Bella," he growled, sending another finger inside of me, delving farther into the depths. "What if… what if you bleed?"

In truth, that factor had crossed my mind. But I knew that even though my blood sang for Edward — that it called him to me like a predator to its prey — the constant threat of hurting me consumed him, and the Edward I knew and loved would triumph. Edward always did.

He pulled his face away from mine, his dark his glowering into me, searching for an answer. I ground my hips into his fingers with as much force as possible and said, "I trust you. I love you."

For a fleeting moment, he looked frustrated, almost angry, unsatisfied with my answer. But I was not going to let his self-doubt take him away from me, not when we were closer than we had ever been. So again, I let my unforgiving, wanton cravings take over and I hitched one leg upwards, wrapping it firmly around his waist.

His fingers plunged into me and my eyes shot upwards to the heavens, my head rolling back in ecstasy at his touch. I could feel his eyes watching my every move carefully, waiting for some sign that he had hurt me somehow, but I pushed myself onto him harder. I moaned my approval when he continued, his fingers moving in rhythmic patterns. In and out. In and out. In and out.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, when I thought that surely I would go over the edge into madness, I felt his fingers slide out and move back to my hips. A frown graced my face, and my muscles felt taut from the bizarre expressions I had been making.

It wasn't until I had opened my eyes that I realized I much I had moved, writhing about in my own personal enjoyment. Our foreheads were touching, his scorching eyes smoldering beneath his long lashes, and my hands were firmly planted on the sides of his face. He was smiling at me, my favorite crooked grin, his teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"You enjoyed that?" he crooned as he licked his lips. "iI/i enjoyed that."

I couldn't find my voice. My body was quivering all over, anticipating the rush of emotions and sensations that was sure to come with this experience. I knew what exactly what the next step was, and despite my lustful longing for the intimacy with my ihusband/i, my nerves were reacting. My heartbeat quickened, if that was possible at all, and I looked pleadingly into Edward's eyes, begging him silently to take me.

He stared back at me, his eyes beseeching what I wanted, what I needed; I was truly so thankful that I couldn't hear the screaming voices in my head, warning me of the pain that might come, of the glory of the pleasure, of how this whole thing worked… Though the light from the stars played tricks on my eyes, I could see under the shadows from his lashes that his eyes were back to the golden bliss. He was my Edward more than ever before.

With my right leg still firmly planted on his waist, his hand gripped my left thigh powerfully, pulling me so close that my breasts pushed against his bare chest. My senses felt like I had taken steroids; the feeling of his icy body this close to me, surrounded by the warm waters of the southern Atlantic, the hot, musky breeze wafting through my hair, his sweet, insatiable scent filling my nose with every breath I took…

"Bella?"

Again, I don't know how it happened, but my eyes were closed. They flew open at the sound of his voice, so uncertain and distant; but ihe/i had pulled my leg up to his waist, ihe/i had positioned me like this. I could feel him pressing against my entrance. That core inside of me had become an inferno. Somehow, that part of me, the part of me waiting to let him in, was both rigid with anticipation and throbbing in excitement. I stared back at him helplessly, my voice miles away from where I was now.

"I love you," he whispered softly, melodically, before his lips met mine in a way they had never met before.

With one hand gripping my side, his other holding my hip, my hands a tangled mess in his hair, we broke the final barrier.

iTogether./i

I drew breath so fast it stabbed at my lungs. It felt like I had been ripped in half with a cold, hard rock, splitting my middle entirely in two. The little wall of flesh we had learned about in Anatomy had most certainly been shredded, and despite my willingness to go on, Edward stilled.

I knew he could feel every muscle in my body tense, from the way my hands gripped at his back down to my toes that had curled of their own accord. I fought back the urge to scream with all the willpower I had ever mustered and I buried my face into his neck, knowing that if he saw the anguish on my face, he would never keep going. His hands froze, still holding my slightly trembling body in place; I could feel his breath sending shivers down my shoulder.

And yet, despite the momentary momentous amount of pain, I still wanted this. All of this. The heart of my being still yearned for more and I fought hard to bring my vocal chords back to life.

"I love you," I whimpered, barely audible over the waves crashing all around us and the whistles of the palm trees in the breeze.

"Look at me."

He was pleading with me, begging to reassure him that I was fine. Well, I was imore/i than fine; fine was the last word in the dictionary that would be used to describe what I was feeling. I was feeling everything but ifine./i With a deep breath, I bit down hard on my bottom lip and pulled my face around to meet his gaze.

What was looking back at me was the most inhumanly beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Though his eyes were darker than the silhouette of the island around us, a gentle crease had appeared in his forehead, a simple line of worrying about my well-being… But beyond that, in the depth of the darkness of his irises, was a totally chaste, undying love. It was the way he had looked at me during our wedding, complete adoration and contentment across his face, but it was magnified now; it was stronger, because what I was seeing was not only Edward's feelings, but my own reflected back at me. I was seeing what I felt for Edward through him, because we were no longer two separate people.

In that moment, we were one.

His hands guided me up his length patiently, our eyes glued to each other's, and he watched me carefully as he slid me back down. It was better this time; I was stretching for him, my body literally molding to his shape. I watched him too, watched in ecstasy when his eyes fluttered closed, his body quivering in pleasure.

He was so careful with me, directing me over him, and with each plunge the pain lessened and I felt the vibrations from before… only tenfold. My heart began to race again and with moans of encouragement, his hold on me tightened and I wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. Our lips met in a passionate fury, his unnecessary breaths coming in gasps. I urged him forward, rocking my hips to meet his thrusts.

Together we underwent the unknown to this ultimate point of elation, waves of bliss rolling off of my body from every point. I wanted him deeper inside of me, to feel him connected me all the way through, and we fought each other for the control. Every other breath of his was punctuated with my name, and with my exhales came his.

I wrenched my eyes open to look at him and what I saw nearly sent me over that terrifying edge. I could feel the pleasure reaching its boiling point, threatening to bubble over the brim at any second. His eyes were open too, staring at me intently, his mouth slightly agape with his own personal heaven. I clawed at his back when his thrusts became faster, more urgent, and I knew he was nearing his breach too; he kissed me hard, pressing his arctic lips into mine while I slid up and down, effortless with his immeasurable strength.

His grip tightened, his hands frantically searching for a way to hold me closer –exactly what I wanted. I wanted to feel every muscle in his statuesque frame shake with the pleasure he had refused himself for so long. My nails dug into his back as he pumped me for all I was worth, my hips aching and my body stretching… But the pain felt igood/i, despite the nagging reminder that I would probably feel it more in the morning.

My tongue sought refuge in his mouth and it was a mere moment before our tongues were dancing, his ironclad grip holding my body in place.

"Edward," I moaned into him, feeling the rise in my center, knowing that I was close.

I bit his lip –harder than I meant to— but the ecstasy of it all sent us both tumbling over the edge. With a few more vital thrusts, the rocking of my hips, our mouths fused together and the pungent, sharp taste of his venom lingering on my tongue, Edward squeezed me into him and my mind ceased to exist.

My muscles clenched and released, clenched and released… And I knew I must have been screaming Edward's name. My mind went absolutely blank for a few seconds –or it could have been hours, I wouldn't have known, but I rode the tidal wave of climaxing pleasure until cold kisses on my neck swept me from my void.

"Bella," he muttered, his velvety voice sloppy with delirium. "Are you…?"

"Mmmmmfff."

It was all I could manage. All of the muscles in my body felt slow and stupid with this new swell of ambience. With all of my focus, I unwrapped my legs from his body and let my femurs find their way into their hip sockets.

"Let's get you inside."

He took my hand and led me out of the water. He was just a half a step in front of me, and with the light of the moon aiding my blemished eyesight, I could see how unjustly beautiful he really was.

His back reminded me of Michelangelo's David, the lines and grooves of his muscles almost too pronounced to belong to an eternal seventeen year-old. My eyes drank him in, flexing and unflexing as he walked, the water clinging to him like sparkling diamond droplets. At last, I allowed my eyes to rest upon his buttocks, a part of his figure I had never really seen or touched. A grin spread widely across my face as I was reminded of two perfectly round scoops of vanilla ice cream.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked coyly, his feet sending tiny silver fish darting back into the ocean as he splashed across the sand.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

I was never a good liar, that was obvious, but the absurdity of giggling hit me hard, and soon I was full on ilaughing./i Edward spun around, his eyebrow cocked in amusement, and he couldn't help but chortle himself. With my free hand, I tried to cover my mouth, but I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting. God, what perfect timing!

"I'm s-s-sorry," I choked between breaths. "But you're… just… so p-p-perfect!"

He was looking at me like I was crazy now, speculation brewing behind his amber stare. I forced myself to get a grip and the laughing slowly ceased; I smiled shyly up at my husband, now fully aware that we were still nude.

"All done?" he asked lightly, pulling me closer to him.

"That's a loaded question," I replied smartly, my arms snaking their way around his waist. "But as for the laughing, I'm done."

He pressed his lips against my forehead and as quickly as it had come before, that place in the center of my body fired up again, setting up to boil. Feeling a little love drunk and audacious, my hands slid down his body so that they cupped his wonderful, round bottom.

I could feel the smile forming on his lips when he pressed them to my forehead again, and before I realized what was happening, he had scooped me into his arms and carried me into the open French doors.

The soft white duvet enveloped me in a flash. Edward was crouched above me, that crooked grin I loved so much playing across his face. He hesitated for a moment, drinking in my adoring stare before his mouth crushed down on mine once more, the same passion from the ocean lingering on our lips. With his weight carefully pressed against my body, I felt the heat pool between my legs. I was ready for him again.

I whimpered my urgency into his mouth and he pulled me to the center of the bed, his long, agile fingers pinning my arms out to the side. I writhed and moaned beneath him, bucking my hips involuntarily when his mouth enclosed on one of my nipples.

My back arched up to meet him, the pressure exulting the overwhelming sensation, sending currents of electricity to my core. He was patient though, as always, and carefully kept my arms restrained while his lips, tongues, and teeth explored my breasts. I all but unravelled when I felt him bite gingerly at my erect peaks; this brought on a whole new cluster of nerves erupting in bliss. I whined his name over and over again, wanting to touch him, to kiss him, to explore him like this.

"You are beautiful."

The words were said more to my chest, but hearing his voice so low and rugged like that helped drive me a little crazier. His fingers on my arms slackened, and I took the opportunity to ravage him.

Though I never could have overpowered him, he indulged my desires and allowed me to pull his face to mine. But instead of searching for his lips, I moved my head swiftly to the side and shamelessly licked up his neck until my teeth found his earlobe. I nibbled cautiously, waiting to for his reaction.

"Bella!"

The cry was burning. I knew I had found his sweet spot. He pushed himself closer to me, exactly what I wanted, until I could feel his erection pausing at my entrance, still slick and wet from the last encounter. I spread my legs a little wider, eager for the second round.

So I nibbled some more. Knowing I could never hurt him, I bit and licked and kissed my way down his neck, along his jaw, and back up to his other earlobe, where I sank my teeth in a little harder. When he unexpectedly plummeted inside me, I screamed out in absolute joy.

Maybe it was the angle, or just the switch in positions, but he had found a spot that went relatively untouched in the ocean. He pulled himself higher up on his arms to look at me, and what he saw in my face he must have liked, because he pushed himself in farther and I cried out in excitement.

"Edward!"

My legs wrapped around his torso and he pushed into me again. The tenderness in my hips hadn't altogether faded, but it had subsided enough and somehow, the pain twisted with the pleasure to form an entirely new feeling. I arched my back into him again, wanting to seal the spaces between us, to feel him holding my body with his protective force.

He thrust again, harder this time, and his rhythm quickened. I clawed at every inch of him I could, my nails never managing to leave marks on his marble skin. I watched the visual for a moment, transfixed; his beautiful, carved hips beating in and out of my body. His long, smooth cock entering me in a way no one ever had and ever would. I looked positively tan next to him under the dim lamps and I felt like I could never tear my eyes away from this beautiful imagery in front of me.

His weight pressed down against me and I moaned my approval—this is what I wanted, to feel all of him all over me. The room was hot and sticky with my sweat and the balmy beach air, and his cool body on mine felt glorious. His head hung next to mine, his face buried into the pillows. I lapped and bit at his earlobe again, greeting each of his frantic thrusts with the bucking of my hips.

I adjusted slightly—difficult under his weight—but I managed just enough to position my hips differently, allowing him better access. He paused, whispered my name so softly I barely heard it, and again I shrieked in pleasure when he pushed into me again.

I could feel everything burning up again, hotter and faster than last time. I was dangerously close to that point of no return, but I felt like I couldn't get enough; I pushed it away, hoping Edward had enough in him to keep this going for longer.

He did. He made love to his blushing bride with a fire I had never seen in him.

Occasionally he would lift his head to litter my face with kisses, but for the most part he kept his head buried in the pillows as he screwed me senseless. I was climbing that mountain higher than I ever thought I could go, his entire length somehow fitting into my folds. I couldn't even see anymore; I was blinded by the mounting pleasure, the only sounds reaching my ears were that of our bodies crushing together, the moans and ragged breathing of one another.

Unexpectedly, he moved one arm beneath my back and pulled me closer to him with such strength that I lifted off of the bed a good six inches. With one arm holding himself up and the other binding me to him, we both screamed each other's names and let the rolling, undulating release wash over us.

I was more prepared for it. My body shook and my muscles clenched around him for what felt like forever. All I could manage was his name. Over and over and over again.

"Edward… Edward…"

My voice faded into whispers and he showered my shoulder in kisses. I clung to him like a damsel to her knight, savouring the feeling of his body pushing into mine. He slowly relaxed, laying my head gently onto the pillows and beaming lopsidedly down at me.

"You look spent, Mrs. Cullen."

I managed a smile as he lowered himself down to my side, his arms wrapping around my exhausted body. I melted into him, relishing in his chill against the heat in the room, and felt my eyes close of their own accord.

"I love you."

That was all I managed before my mind and body closed off. There, on Isle Esme, I drifted off to sleep, exposed and placid in my husband's arms.


End file.
